Home Sweet Home
by TinkerbellLovesTigger
Summary: Troy moves back to Alberquerque after 18 years away. There will be some TROYELLA but mostly TRYAN. Rated M for later scenes
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HSM fic, and i'm open to constructive criticism. I'm looking for a Beta so if you're interested PM me.**

**Disclaimer:- i don't own any of the original HSm characters but anyone you don't recognise is likely to be mine.**

The car pulled up outside the last house on Frank Street, Albuquerque. The driver stepped out and looked up at the house in front of him, he couldn't believe he was back here after 18 almost 19 years it was home sweet home for Troy Bolton. He headed back to the car as another one pulled up behind his. A boy in his late teens was driving it and a girl of a similar age was sat next to him. The two of them looked like their father but had their mothers brains although the girl was into basketball like her father.

"Hey, dad" the girl called as she leapt out of the car "Need a hand with the troops?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I sure could the furniture will be here soon, Here's the keys unlock and take Seth with you" he said as he handed over a young boy of about 2 "tell Kris he'll have to move his car I saw him heading round back."

He looked into the back of the car at the three boys sat there. "Right guys, before I let you out promise me one thing, that you'll stay out back on the court while the removals are here"

"Promise" the three boys chorused

"Also, Kris and Arielle are in charge" he said as he opened the car door.

Out back Kris and Arielle were sat on the grass by the court while Seth sat between them deciding whom to sit with.

"So how about we terrorize the neighborhood when the removals have gone?"

"No way dad will kill us, don't you remember last time? You were grounded for the whole summer vacation, We'll just have to find somewhere to hang out"

"Spoil sport, I guess it will have to do"

"But only toffee and only if you pay me"

"How?"

"I'm sure a bottle of white would do nicely … deal?"

"Deal" he said as they shook hands

"I'm, gonna head onto the court and even things up" she said as she skipped over "by the way dad says move the car" she shouted over her shoulder.

Troy was on the landing telling the removal men where all the furniture went, he just hoped the kids would like the rooms he choose for them. There were only seven bedrooms so he hoped Rupert and Stuart didn't mind sharing they were twins after all. Troy lived by the rule that one should always have a guest room prepared to house a guest especially as Kris and Arielle would have friends staying over often well at least they did in New York, he just hoped it would be the same here. As he was finishing upstairs the door bell rang he quickly walked down the stairs to find Arielle stood talking to a man in a lime green shirt. "Aren't you going to invite our guest in Elle?" he asked as he walked across the hallway.

**Thanks for reading, this chapter is only short as it's more of a prologue than a first chapter, chapter two is longer but i won't post it untill i have at least one review, if i have that review then i'm hoping to update before monday.**

**Pretty Please review with a cherry on top, i know you know how to use that little button just beneath this writting so use it for the greater good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks, i now have a beta Electro Girl RID thankies so much Michelle and like i promised this chapter is longer, so happy reading.**

Stood outside his home was Ryan Evans the one person he had hoped not to see when he moved back but the fates must have had it in for him 'cause not only did he see Ryan but they lived in the same neighborhood

Stood outside his home was Ryan Evans the one person he had hoped not to see when he moved back but fate must have had it in for him 'cause not only did he see Ryan but they lived in the same neighborhood.

_Troy pulled up outside the Evans' home, it was his last chance to say goodbye he and Gabriella were off early the next morning so it was now or never. He got out of his truck and ran up to the door and rang the bell. The door was pulled wide open and Sharpay stood in front of him. "Hey Troy" she said waving "Come in" she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him into the house. "Look Sharpay, I'm not stopping for long but since you are here I'll start with you"_

"_What?"_

"_Last year was great but now is goodbye we leave in the morning"_

"_What?"_

"_So, where is Ryan?"_

"_His room" Troy headed to Ryan's room leaving Sharpay stood speechless for a change. The door to Ryan's room was open and Troy entered, he heard water running in the bathroom, so Troy settled on Ryan's bed. Ryan walked out of the bathroom moments later with a towel round his waist "Hey Troy" he said as he began to gather clothes from his drawers "What brings you here?"_

"_We go tomorrow" Ryan sat on the bed next to Troy "I'm here to say goodbye Ryan, it's over my life as I knew it is gone forever" a tear escaped from his eye and landed on his cheek, Ryan noticed it an wiped it away "It's not forever Troy you'll be back in three years"_

"_We won't Gabi won't come back" as he said those words Troy realized that Albuquerque would be gone forever. He felt a pair of lips on his own, he allowed the other persons tongue entrance to his mouth, it felt like paradise as both their tongues did battle for dominance, he moved to allow the kiss to deepen as he realized he was kissing Ryan. Troy pulled away and ran to his truck._

"Ryan?" he asked gingerly

"Troy?" asked an equally bemused Ryan

"Elle, leave us be will you" it sounded like a question but it was a statement he watched as Arielle opened to argue but she closed it and turned away.

"I thought you were never coming back" Ryan joked

"Times change, but trust me to end up in the same neighborhood as the one person I didn't want to see" Troy said as they made their way into the lounge.

"Not just the same neighborhood I live… What did you say about not wanting to see me?"

"Remember the night I came to say goodbye?"

"Yeah"

"Remember what you did?"

"The kiss, this is what you're on about? Right? Anyway, I did it because you were leaving forever, I'd loved you since I was 13 and it was my last chance to let you know how I really felt"

"You didn't have to show me"

"I recall a certain someone enjoying it as much as I was"

"You're wrong I didn't enjoy it, it's wrong I should no I will never enjoy that kiss or any kiss with a man it's just wrong"

"I thought you were okay with me being gay"

"I was until you made a move on me"

"I take it we aren't going to rekindle our friendship?"

"I can cope with friends but I want to know nothing about your gay life"

"Great, so any children besides the young lady that opened the door?"

"Yeah I have five boys, Kris is 18, Noah is 10, then the twins Rupert and Stuart are 8 and Seth is 2, Elle is 17. Do you have any kids?"

"I've just got the two sons Luca whose 17 and Ellis who is 10"

"Do you know any of the old gang? Maybe we could meet up, my garden is big enough we could have a Barbie then all the kids can meet each other"

"Chad and Taylor live near East High, Kelsi and Martha live a few blocks away, Zeke and Shar live in our old home, I still know Jason and Gabriella but I guess it's not a good idea to invite them"

"Could you call everyone and invite them round on Saturday? But not Gabi I don't think it's a good idea for Kris and Arielle to see her for the first time in about 11 years at our house warming and get together"

"I'll call everyone, look it was nice to see you but I better go I need to pick Ellis up from a friend's house"

"I'll see you Saturday if not before"

"Bye" Ryan said as he walked out the door.

xoxox

Troy decided to give the Kids the grand tour and show them their new rooms, as he stood at the top of the stairs he pointed to the doors on either side of the landing "The one on the left is my room, the one on the right is Rupert and Stuarts"

"That's not fair" they complained

"You're twins you can cope with sharing next to my room is Seth's, next to the twins room is the family bathroom" Troy walked further along the landing leaving the twins in their room. "Next to the bathroom is Noah's room and next to Seth's is the guest room, the last two on the left is Elle's and on the right Kris', I'll leave you guys up here to get sorted, we can get any stuff for decorating after lunch but at the moment decide what you're doing" Troy said and made his way downstairs.

Arielle and Kris entered her room, as soon as she entered she had fallen in love with it, the one main window of the room looked out onto the garden and was a big bay window with a window seat that she loved. "Look toffee dad remembered the window seat"

"And an en suite" Kris said as he opened a door, Arielle squealed and ran to the door next to the one Kris had opened.

"He got me a walk in wardrobe, I can't believe daddy did this for me, lets look at your room" They found that Kris' room was the same but without the bay window and window seat. Arielle bounded down the stairs to find Troy she found him in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch, she ran up to him and gave him a giant hug "Thank you daddy, I love my room"

"I'm glad you like it, I saw the window seat and knew it was the one for you, in the basement there is a room which I thought you and Kris could have so that your friends can come round and the little ones won't interrupt"

"Thanks dad" Kris said from the doorway

"Also I thought you could do with your own car Elle it's not fair on Kris having to run you everywhere, I thought we could go and have a look at the garage by the Blue water mall, we will be going there anyway for decorating supplies"

"Are you sure dad? Kris can cope for longer"

"The business is doing well so why can't I treat my little girl"

"But what about the boys?"

"Kris got his car and the others will too when it's their turn, how about you get Noah and the twins to come down for lunch and then we can be off" Troy said as he began to set the table, Kris was putting Seth in his highchair as they heard the thundering of feet on the stairs.

xoxox

When they arrived back after their shopping trip, the boys settled on playing a game of basketball while Troy started on the twins bedroom, they had decided on a space theme for their room so he was stuck trying to paint planets and spaceships on the walls luckily the room had already been a dark shade of blue so it wasn't too big a job although he was dreading having to tackle Arielle's room, from the amount of things he had had to buy it was going to be a really big job. Kris had started on his own room it had been all white so he was painting one of the walls orange as a feature wall, before fitting all the accessories he'd got, which were all orange.

Arielle had taken to adjusting Seth's room, she was just adding a jungle border to the yellow that was already on the walls, Troy had decided it was better not to make to many changes so that it could be redone when Seth was old enough to choose for himself. Arielle wasn't doing too good a job she was to busy dreaming about her new car she was getting a Volkswagen convertible beetle in white and she'd opted to have a pink pattern on the sides as well as an image of Tinkerbell painted on the boot door. They were having to pick it up on Friday so there was time for the pattern and image to be applied otherwise she could have brought it home straight away.

Later that evening Arielle and Kris left for a drive to find Rueville park, according to their dad it was always popular with people their age. As they pulled up they realized it wasn't a park like they'd thought with swings and grass it also had an entertainment complex and a few bars most of them were gay bars but what did it matter as long as you could have a drink. Kris parked the car and they headed over to the complex, as they reached it they decided to take the easy way out and go bowling at least that way they could still interact with other people if they wanted but they could keep to themselves without being completely shut off like at the cinemas.

"Could we have two for bowling please" Kris said to the guy on the till, he was called Luca, Kris noted Arielle couldn't help but feel he was familiar. "That's fifteen seventy five", Kris handed over the money "You're on lane 3" Luca told them. They walked to their lane which was at the far end of the building "That Luca guy looked familiar" Arielle told Kris

"We don't know any one here he can't be, you're going crazy"

"I've got it he looks like that Ryan? Who came round earlier he seemed to know dad" assumed Arielle as she swapped her converse for the hideous bowling shoes.

"Maybe they're related you know like father and son that kinda thing"

"I don't think so, maybe it's a nephew uncle kinda thing, and they aren't alike enough"

"There are such things as mothers" Kris replied as he took his turn and bowled earning himself a spare.

"Really" Arielle said with sarcasm "I never knew they existed are you sure mothers aren't a myth?"

"It's so funny I can't even laugh" Kris gently slapped Arielle round the back of the head

"I think I'll change topic, so seen anyone who takes your fancy?"

"You mean you haven't got the power anymore to tell, the shame"

"Ha-ha, I think I noticed someone who did but I want you to tell me, because I think we both think the same person is hot"

"It wouldn't be the first time" Arielle bowled and received a strike "I'm winning"

"Not for long" Kris retorted as he bowled, although he was wrong as the ball went into the gutter.

"I think I've won you know, seeing as that was your last bowl"

"I think you should take yours first you never know it might decide to deduct points"

"Like that will happen" she bowled and received another spare "Whoop I won whoop" she chanted taunting Kris.

"Anyway who's this mystery man you like the look of?"

"Man" she scoffed "I think you'll find it's more a boy and he's just cute nothing else"

"Spill"

"Okay, Luca now it's your turn"

"Same and I'm pretty sure he's man not boy" Kris answered

"Come on then, you've got to give him that flirty smile as you give him the bowling shoes"

"Why? What if I don't want to?" he protested

"You're doing it, and then we'll know which way he swings" Arielle said leading the way to the counter where Luca was now sorting out the bowling shoes that were stacked out on the counter. "Hey" Kris said lightly as he handed over the shoes "we're new here" he said indicating himself and Arielle "I was wondering if maybe you fancy meeting up sometime? You don't have to answer now but here's my number" Kris handed over a card and gave Luca his flirty smile before going back to the car.

The journey home was quiet besides the incoherent giggling of Arielle. If Kris was honest the giggling annoyed him but he knew why she was doing it, just because he'd been a bit forward with some guy. Kris pulled into the drive, it felt weird they hadn't had a drive in New York but then again who did when you lived in an apartment in the middle of the city. "You're going to have to stop the giggling now Elle, otherwise dad will ask questions".

As they entered the houses Troy was waiting up for them, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah we went bowling" Kris told him

"Nice, just be quite when you go upstairs I've only just got Seth off to sleep" Troy said looking directly at Arielle who was still giggling. "I don't think I need to point out you should have been back earlier, it's eleven o'clock now, I'll let you off this once". Kris and Arielle left and went to bed. Troy moved to his study, he sat in front of the computer desk, he opened the side cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a glass. Many thoughts swirled round in his head the most prominent being his encounter with Ryan earlier, if he was totally honest it had been a shock seeing Ryan again but he guessed they could be friends if only because they were neighbors.

He was about to refill his glass when he heard cries from upstairs he already knew it would be Seth, he was always unsettled when he slept in a room he didn't recognize back in New York he would make a fuss in Troy's room. He proceeded to Seth's room he caught sight of him from the door and couldn't help but think of how much he looked like Sarah his ex they'd only lasted a year but at least he had Seth and she hadn't taken him but she hadn't been the maternal type Troy had had to pay her to keep Seth when she was pregnant. Troy took Seth out of his cot and settled them both on the bed that was temporarily in there.

**Thankies for reading now prease that little button below that says review if you do i will promise to update for wednesday**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: i apologise for not updating in like forever, i just forgot about the story and have just found it again, so right now i'm writting more chapters unfortuantly this one is short but i just wanted to use it for a bit of a filler, anyways i hope you enjoy.**

Saturday came round too soon for Troy, he was prepared of course but the amount of time he'd spent decorating and doing the garden instead of with the kids was inexcusable what he hated most was the fact he had to depend on Arielle and Kris to look after the younger ones but also to help out as much as they could. Troy rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower, it was the same routine as when he'd been a teenager except now it was more defined. He dressed and went too the local butcher he knew it was mad and that he could just buy the meat for the barbeque from the supermarket but he wanted too look good in front of his old friends and show that being a single father didn't mean he wasn't as good as them.

Arielle woke and saw that it was 9 am, she was amazed she'd managed to sleep in so late she was usually up at 7am with the troops. She sat on her window seat and looked out into the back garden and saw the troops playing basket ball while Troy and Kris tried to figure out how to use the barbeque they'd bought only yesterday. Arielle showered and dressed for the barbeque in some linen shorts and a gold cami with a small cream cardi which matched her shorts she ran down stairs and into the garden.

"Hey" she shouted "need a hand?" she asked her dad. "We're okay although you could start making salad, everyone will be here in about an hour at 11" Arielle was content with making salad and didn't realize the time until the front door bell rang. She skipped her way through and opened the door to Ryan "Hi, Ryan everyone's out back, just straight through the kitchen"

"Thanks. Arielle this is my son Luca" he said pointing to the guy from the bowling ally "and this is my son Ellis" he said pointing to a younger boy hiding behind him. "The troops are out playing basketball" she told Ellis "you should join them it's two on one at the moment" Ellis and Ryan went out back while Luca stayed in the kitchen. "You really were new on Wednesday"

"We'd only arrived that morning" she told him

"What was with that smile your brother gave me, when he handed me his number?"

"Nothing"

Kris opened the door to find some guy and little kid stood there both with unruly afro's "I'm Chad and this is Dylan" he told Kris "and this is my wife Taylor and our daughter Esmeralda" he said as they walked towards them

"I'm Kris and my dad is out back with Ryan and the troops"

"Thanks" Taylor said as they made their way through to the garden. Kris went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge. "Who else is left to come?" he asked Arielle

"I'm not sure I don't know who dad invited"

"My aunt Sharpay has yet to turn up" Luca told them

"Well we've got at least one guest to turn up. Do you want a beer?" he offered to Luca

"Yeah"

"Where's mine" Arielle demanded

"You've got that wine I bought you"

"The one that dad doesn't know about, so pass me a beer" Kris chucked one over to Arielle and handed one to Luca

Arielle was sat watching Rupert, Stuart, Noah, Ellis, Dylan and Paris playing basketball she was amazed that Paris was such a tomboy with a mum like Sharpay she didn't think it would be possible.

Troy was sat with Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi by the Barbeque. "So what you doing about work?" Chad asked

"Assistant coach at east high"

"And here I am your partner in crime, head coach"

"What was the principal thinking putting you two together" Taylor commented

"That might have something to do with me volunteering" Troy confessed

"What?" Chad asked shocked "How can you afford to volunteer?"

"I own the Agency KAT"

"No way not the one that is famous for all the great basketball stars it produces"

"That's the one, I'm planning on opening a branch here in Albuquerque."

Kris and Luca were in the pool along with Esmeralda, Seth and Noah having a cannonball contest. Kris ran up to the pool from by the Barbeque and leapt in his giant splash caused Seth to get wet who was sat by the pool in a swing.

**Pretty please review and i'll try get the next chapter out soon depending on how fast it flows**


End file.
